


Coming Up Blackberries

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercai orkidelerden ve erkeklerden bıkmış genç kadın, aşkı böğürtlenlerde ve bir melodide bulur.</p><p>Bu fiction böğürtlen keywordü kapsamında yazılmıştır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up Blackberries

**Author's Note:**

> ST olarak liste hazırladım, hala çözemediğim için copy paste yapıyorum şimdilik :)
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sTyhogCeog&list=PLGi5AdMmOIYTdEk4BHvaZh0FZJEl-kBJK
> 
> Keyifli okumalar<3

Sabah trafiği henüz etrafı sarmamış, sadece erkenci işkolikler, belediyenin temizlik ekipleri ve işçi sınıfı yollara dökülmüşken Central Park'ta bir gitar melodisi duyulmaya başlandı.

Siyah saçlı bir genç sabaha hareket getirecek bir ritmi çalarken yanından geçenler alışıldık görüntü ile ilerlemeye devam ettiler, kimisi bakmadan, kimisi gülümseyerek.

Dağınık saçların altındaki yere odaklı yeşil gözler için ise bunlar önemsizdi. Central Park'taydı, emektar gitarını tıngırdatıyordu ve derdi ilham bulmaktı. İlham bulup şarkılar yazmak için önünde koca bir yaz vardı, kafası rahattı.

Bir çift mor topuklu çaldığı ritimle uyumlu bir tonda çınlayarak gözlerinin önünden kayarken çaldığı şarkının sözlerini de söylemeye başlayarak başını kaldırdı.

Bakışları ince ve mağrur duruşu tanımlar, belki de tanımadan notalarla çözerken dudakları eski melodide ama zihni başka şeyler düşünmüş, aslında aradığı ilhamı bulmuş, gülümsedi.

*

 

Kalbimi buluyorum

Gitarımı kullanarak

Beni götürdüğü izlere

Sen benim izlerimsin

Mor ayakkabılı kız...

Harry Potter kalbini mor ayakkabılı bir kızın peşinde arayışını söylerken gözleri bu sefer yerde değil sabah insanlarının uykulu yüzlerinde, gitarını iki haftada bestelediği şarkı için tıngırdatmaya devam etti.

Saat sekizi kayarak geçip, bugün de onu göremeyeceğini vurgularken taşlara çarpan telaşlı topuk sesleri duyuldu. Harry içinde ilhamını arayan sanatçı ile her daim tetikte, bakışlarını çevirdi.

İlham perisi tekrar görünmüştü. Genç kadının siluetini incelerken hafif şiş gözleri, topuzdan kaçan siyah tutamları, sımsıkı kavranmış kahve bardağını tarttı. Peri bu sabah uyuyakalmıştı. Dudaklarında bir gülüş belirirken genç kadınla bakışları kesişti.

Kendisininkinden farklı olarak dik olan yeşil bakışlarla bir anlığına sesi titrerken genç kadının bakışları diğer bir anda onu geçip gitti.  
Başını çevirip arkasından bakma isteği gelse de bastırdı, kahvesinden yudum almak için şarkıyı kısa kesti. Kupasına uzanırken aklına perinin kahvesi geliyor, peri yine ona ilham vermiş, sözleri not etmek için ipadine uzandı.

*  
Saçlarını bırak...  
Bırak özgür kalsınlar.  
Belki rüzgar onlara fısıldar.  
Benim adımı.  
Ve sen bana söylersin.  
Kahveni nasıl sevdiğini?

Sözler akşam güneşiyle uçuşurken Harry periyi kesinlikle beklemiyor, sırtında gitarı ile evinin yolunu tutarken susarak yanından geçip giden ikiliye baktı kırgın gözlerle. Mor topuklular giyen, eğer erken kalkmışsa iki kuruvasan alan, biriyle parktaki kuşları besleyen, ara ara Harry'nin şarkılarını ondan tarafa hiç bakmadan dinleyen peri, gazetede resmini gördüğü Malfoyların veliahtı ile kol kolaydı.

Birkaç haftadır gördüğü, tanımadığı ama tanıdığı, uğruna şarkılar yazdığı kadın bir adamın kolunda güvenle gülümseyerek uzaklaşırken Harry'nin gitarının askısındaki eli sıkıldı.

Neden bütün muhteşem kadınlar onları biblo yapacak erkeklere tutulurlardı ki?

*

Öyle özel.  
Uğruna ne çiçek tarhları dağıldı.  
Öyle özgür, rüzgarda salınır.  
Kareli gömleğim bit pazarından.  
Yolun karşısında kurulan.  
Eğer Gucci olsaydı...  
Benim de bir şansım olur muydu?  
...

Sözler nasıl buruktu, nasıl bir zengin kız klişesi, insanlar mırıldanıyor, bu “fakir” gence üzülüp, para atıyorlardı. Harry ise bu parkta 2. ayını dolduruyor, yazabildiği 3. şarkının da ona olmasını artık kabullenmiş, kendisini dinlemeye gelen kolejli kızlara gülümseyerek nakaratı tekrarlamaya başladı.

Siyah saçları gece gibi olan kadın bakar mıydı ona eğer ona gözlerinin yanından geçmeyen zümrütler alsaydı? Peri ona bakar mıydı? Baksa bile, görebilir miydi?

Bu salaş kıyafetli genç adamın kalbini?

Sözleri söylerken her bir tel darbesinde kalbine çizik atar ama yüzü gülerken gözleri zümrütlerle buluştu.

Zümrüt bugün parlak değil, yağmurlu, ama havayı puslu bırakıp yağmuru indirmemeye kararlı olsa gerek bir damla bile düşürmezken bir bankta oturan kumral kadına ilerledi. O yaklaşınca diğer kadın sanki hissetmişçesine ansiklopedi görünümlü kitabını kapatıp arkadaşına “Merhaba Pansy.” dedi.

Harry perisinin isim bulması ile gülümserken içindeki çocuk Pansy'den akrostiş şiir yazıp şarkı yapmak istese de bu arzusunu bastırıp hemen yanındaki bankta oturan kadınlara odaklandı.

“Sana demiştim demek istemiyorum, o yüzden önüne bak diyeceğim. Dondurma almamı ister misin?”

“Oradan bakınca aldatılınca kendini çikolataya veren kadınlar gibi mi görünüyorum Hermione?”

Ses tonundaki iğneleyen ama bir şekilde hırçın, çocuksu hava Harry'yi gülümsemeye zorlarken gülüşünü öksürüğü ile gizledi. Bir an sonra Hermione belli ki gülüşünü gizlemeyi dert etmiyor, yumuşak kahkahasını havaya saldı.

“Gül tabi. Adam en sevdiğim çiçekleri bile bilmişti ki biliyorsun hercai orkide genelde tercih edilen bir buket değil. Beni tanıdığını düşünmüştüm.”

“Demek ki iyi bir çiçekçisi varmış.”

Pansy kaşları çatılarak kumral arkadaşına baktı. Onun sakinlikle kahvesini yudumlayışını süzdükten sonra bakışları kendi espresso mocchiato'suna kaydı. Acımtırak kahveden köpüklü bir yudum aldıktan sonra “Bundan sonra çiçeklerle gelen adamlara şans vermeyeceğim.” dedi.

Hermione bununla kahvesini püskürterek “Neyle gelsinler peki? Yüzük?” derken yeşil gözlü kadının bakışları ileride annesi ile yürüyen kreş çocuğunda, onun elindeki elmanın aklına getirdiği fikirle yanıtladı.

“Böğürtlen. Böğürtlenlerle gelen adama şans vereceğim.”  
Harry çaylak gitaristler gibi nota kaçırırken, Hermione böğürtlen fikrini pek parlak bulmamış, ama bunu konuşmak için Pansy'nin dikenlerini indirmesini beklemeye karar vermiş olacak ki kahvesine gömülmüştü. Birkaç adım ötelerindeki sokak müzisyeni içinse fikir parlaktan öte, akrostiş şiirden daha iyisini bulmuş, gülümsedi.

*

Pansy Parkinson dergide son toplantıyı da halledip, gelecek ayın kapak tasarımını belirledikten sonra çantasını alarak asansörlere yürüdü. Öğle arasının son dilimine girildiği için daha çok yemeğini erken bitirip dönenlerin olduğu asansörde sabahtan beri sessizde olan telefonundaki maillerini, aramaları kontrol ederken kendi kendine mor ayakkabılı kız hakkında bir şarkıyı mırıldanmaya başladı. Bakışları maillerini hızla tarar, elleri kısa ama seri yanıtlar döşerken danışmanın yanından geçti. Geçerken bir baş hareketi ile selam verdi, döner kapılardan çıkarken müzede çalışan Hermione'nin bu öğlen yemeğini çoktan yeyip yemediğini tartmaya çalışıyor, saatine baktı.

13:23.

Çoktan yemişti muhtemelen. Kolunu indirirken yüzünün dibinde beliren bir sepet.... Bir sepet böğürtlen ile geri adım attı. Bir an sonra sepeti tutan el kayıp, ardındaki yüzü gösterirken Pansy Central Park'ın sokak sanatçısına baktı.

 

“Ee? Merhaba.”

“Böğürtlenlerle gelmeli demiştin...”

Pansy içinden dilim kopsa da demeseydim diye düşünürken “Bizi mi dinliyordun?” diye sordu kaşları çatılarak.

Harry'nin ise cevap beklemeyen soruya yanıt vermeye niyeti yok, sepeti uzattı:

“Alır mısın?”

Bir an sonra Pansy farkında olmadan sepeti alırken, müzisyen çantasından gitarını çıkarıp boynuna astı.

Pansy durumu çakarak “Oh, hayır!” larken genç adam yüzünü aydınlatan bir gülümseme “Oh, evet.” dedi.

Pansy öğle saati, New York'un en kalabalık caddelerinden birinde, serenat almak üzere, tepesine bir yıldırım düşmesini diledi.

Ama dilek perileri onu adamdan saymıyor olsa gerek, hiçbir şey olmazken müzisyenin alıştığı, hatta diline dolanacak yeni melodisi duyuldu.

Tüm notalar tükendiğinde gelen  
Biraz zümrüt, biraz rüzgar  
Uçuşuyor zihnimde peri tozları  
Ve o hercai mor bir dalga vurduğunda  
Kıyılarda gelen bir sepet böğürtlen  
Biraz acımtırak, biraz mor biraz da rüzgar

Sözler ve melodi yine tatlı, hoş olsa da bu sefer söylenen kişi kendisi, yoldan geçen, duran insanların bakışları altında, çabucak bitmesini diledi.

Bir dakika kadar sonra etraflarında meraklı bir kalabalık birikmiş, Pansy artık mor topukluları ile dönüp kaçmak istiyorken düşünce zinciri koparak bakışları mor ayakkabılara kaydı.

Yazın başında duyduğu mor ayakkabılı şarkı geç de olsa anlam kazanır, jeton çilink ederek düşerken ilk defa sezgilerini sorguladı.

Bakışları tekrar sokak çalgıcısına kaydığında o da şarkısını bitiriyor, parlak gözleri genç kadında, son dizeyi söyledi:  
“Böğürtlenlerle gelmek...”

Etrafta minik alkışlar, ıslıklar yükselirken Pansy eğer büyücü olsa bu adama bir yok olma büyüsü yapmak istediğini düşünüyor, yüzüne bakarken ilk kez görerek aslında oldukça yakışıklı olduğunu düşündü.

Bu kadar insanın içinde serenat yapacak aptal cesaretini kenara sıyırırsa hoş olabilecek müzisyene baktı. Hayır, belki de onu hoş yapan bu saçma cesaretiydi.

Yatak saçı, yemyeşil gözler, güzel elmacık kemikleri...

“Ben Harry. Eğer senin için de uygunsa bir kahve içebilir miyiz?”

Çevrede evet de sesleri yükselirken, Pansy sepeti gitarı tekrar sırtına atmış Harry'nin kaslı göğsüne yapıştırdı:

“Taşı.”

Bir sonraki an kalabalığı yönetmeye alışkın Parkinson ön plana çıkarken çember oluşturmuş meraklı insanları ittirmeden bakışları ile yol açarak en sevdiği kafeye doğru yürümeye başladı. Birkaç adım sonra dönüp hala şapşal bir şekilde dikilen adama baktı.

“Gelmiyor musun?”

Onun lafıyla Harry sanki donmuş halinden çıkarak hızlı adımlarla yanına geldi.

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” derken adımlarını ona uydurmak için küçültmüş, yanındaki minyon kadına baktı.

Diğeri sağ kaşını kaldırarak imayla “Kahve içmeye?” derken Harry'nin yapabildiği sadece “Ah...” demek, heyecanlanan kalbini yatıştırmaya çalışarak sepeti daha sıkı kucakladı.

“Ve böğürtlenli pasta yemeye.”

Harry'nin bakışları kucağındaki böğürtlen yığınına kaysa da perisini ilk günden sorgulamak istemiyor, onaylarken favori kahvesini sorarak mor ayakkabılı kızın izlerini takip etti.

*  
5 Ay Sonra  
*  
Pansy mor beresinde biriken karları silkerek sabah yürüyüşü için bu soğukta geldikleri Central Park'ta erkek arkadaşının kahvesini getirmesini beklerken üşümemeye çalıştı. Olduğu yerde biraz hareket ederken gözleri eskiden Harry'nin takıldığı köşeye kaydı. Bu sefer kemancı bir kız varken gülümseyerek elini cebine attı. Üstünde kalmış bozuklukları gidip kızın kavanozuna atarken “Günaydın” dedi.

“Günaydın. Teşekkür ederim. İstek parçanız var mı acaba?”

“Yeni çıkan bir şarkıcı var ya. Harry bir şey...”

“Ah Harry Potter! Bizim kolejden. Üst dönemlerdendi. Mezun olduğu yaz Central Park'ta çalarak ilham topladığını söylemişti bir röportajda. Ben de şansımı deniyorum işte.”

“Evet ta kendisi. Onun böğürtlenli şarkısını çalabilir misiniz?”

Genç kız elbette diyerek kemanını çıkarırken yolun karşısında elinde kahve kupaları ile Harry göründü. Durumu tartarken kamuflaj amaçlı taktığı yuvarlak gözlüklerine ve kırmızı beresine güveniyor olmalı, yanlarına geldi. Espresso mocchiatoyu Pansy'ye uzattıktan sonra kolunu ona sararken kulağına yaklaşarak sözleri fısıldamaya başladı.

Böğürtlenlerle gelmek...

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım okuduğunuz şey sizi flufftan ciyaklatmıştır. Betam Enlayt'a ve Violet'e yardımları için teşekkürler <3


End file.
